Primera Impresión
by Naomi no Taisho
Summary: la imagen que las tres muchachas se habían creado sobre el novio de Kagome antes de conocerlo, resulto totalmente diferente a lo que habían imaginado cuando lo vieron en persona...


Primera Impresión

" _Cuando los diálogos estén entre comillas y las letras estén así son pensamientos"_

 _Cuando los diálogos estén así significan que es un recuerdo o algún evento del pasado_

 **o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o** cambio de escena

 **Capitulo Único**

* * *

Era un hermoso día en Tokio. El cielo estaba despejado, el sol brillaba, y los estudiantes de secundaria festejaban que por fin estaban libres de exámenes (bueno... casi todos).

Entre estos estudiantes se hallaban Eri, Yuka y Ayumi que luego de despedirse de su amiga (la cual quedo sin fuerzas después reprobar su examen, al punto de que su novio la tuvo que llevar en su espalda) fueron a gastar toda su mesada en Wc'Donalds a modo de celebración.

\- ¡Ahhh...! ¡Libre al fin! - exclamó Yuka tomando un sorbo largo de su coca-cola a través de una pajilla

\- Si. Me da un poco de lastima Kagome - dijo Eri sinceramente mientras desenvolvía su hamburguesa - Por culpa de todas esas enfermedades extrañas va a ser la única que tendrá que repetir el examen

\- Espero que no sufra una recaída con el fracaso de hoy - añadió Yuka mientras Eri le daba un mordisco a su comida - La pobre ni siquiera quedó con fuerzas para caminar cuando el profesor le dijo que todas las respuestas estaban mal

Eri trago y volvió a hablar - Ajá (asiente). Qué suerte que el novio de Kagome vino. Si no hubiéramos tenido que llamar a su mamá o a su abuelo para que vinieran por ella...

\- Oigan... - interrumpió Ayumi inclinándose hacia delante sosteniendo su bebida entre las manos - Hablando del novio de Kagome... ¿verdad que fue muy lindo de su parte llevar a Kagome todo el camino desde la escuela hasta su casa?

Ambas (Eri y Yuka) sonrieron al recordar esto y dijeron al mismo tiempo "¡Sí!"...

\- Fue muy caballeroso de su parte - dijo Eri

\- No entiendo porque Kagome habla tan mal de él - dijo Yuka pensativamente - admito que no es muy sociable y su apariencia es un poco rara, pero no es tan malo como dice...

Hablando y hablando del chico de kimono rojo, Eri, Yuka y Ayumi inevitablemente comenzaron a recordar aquella tarde después de la escuela en la que fueron a la casa de su amiga para conocerlo.

A decir verdad, la imagen que las tres muchachas se habían creado sobre el novio de Kagome antes de conocerlo, resulto totalmente diferente a lo que habían imaginado cuando lo vieron en persona...

Eri durante todo el camino se imagino a un muchacho maleducado con la cara repleta de moretones (por las frecuentes peleas en las que Kagome decía que se metía) y usando bastante mal uniforme de la escuela. Con los pantalones rasgados, la chaqueta abierta y la camiseta blanca totalmente sucia; Todo lo contrario a la forma pulcra y correcta en la que Hojo usaba el uniforme.

Yuka por su parte había imaginado a un muchacho totalmente vulgar y grosero vestido de pandillero (camiseta vieja y holgada, pantalones sucios y grandes rotos por todos lados), cubierto de tatuajes, repleto de piercings, con un peinado de avión y, fumando descaradamente cigarrillos. Mientras que Ayumi...

Si bien en el caso de la personalidad ella imaginaba lo mismo que Yuka y Eri, en el caso de la apariencia la imaginación de Ayumi fue aún más lejos ya que se imaginó a un muchacho calvo y sin cejas, con la cara cubierta de cicatrices y luciendo una especie de traje negro como los que usan los mafiosos en las películas americanas.

Por esto, cuando vieron por primera vez a Inuyasha se sorprendieron bastante. Aunque las asusto un poquito cuando apareció así de la nada por la ventana abriendo el vidrio de golpe...

 _\- ¡Oye Kagome! ¡¿Por qué estas enojada conmigo desde la... - el de cabellos plateados se quedó callado al ver que entre los tres pares de ojos que lo miraban fijamente no se encontraba su sacerdotisa_

 _Eri, Yuka y Ayumi observaron al muchacho fijamente durante rato para asegurarse de que era real. Al darse cuenta que en verdad había un chico desconocido en la ventana de su amiga pensaron en gritar. Pero un segundo antes de hacer eso, en el cerebro de las tres hizo "clic" la misma idea dándose cuenta de algo..._

 _\- No puede ser... - musito Ayumi_

 _\- Yo creo que sí - dijo Yuka_

 _\- Entonces él es..._

 _\- Mmm... Tienen la misma ropa que Kagome - musitó el chico para sí mismo - ¿Son sus amigas? - inquirió_

 _Finalmente las tres colegialas reconocieron al desconocido como el muchacho que interpreto el papel de Panaberto Pecopon en la obra de su festival escolar…_

 _\- Ya veo, con que se trataba del novio de Kagome – dijo Ayumi_

 _Pasados un par de minutos, el muchacho de kimono rojo se descolgó del marco de la ventana y entro al cuarto sin invitación alguna…_

 _\- ¿Donde está Kagome? - cuestionó el muchacho mirando al trió con unos grandes ojos dorados que a Ayumi le parecieron algo inocentes_

 _\- Eto... Ella está abajo - contestó Eri con un leve nerviosismo._

 _Ayumi a continuación se armo del suficiente valor para acercarse y dio un paso al frente hacia el peliplata el cual abrió más los ojos por la cercanía..._

 _\- Oye... tu eres el chico que está saliendo con Kagome ¿cierto?_

 _\- Ahhh... si... - contestó mirando con sospecha a la de cabello ondulado - ¿Y quiénes son ustedes?_

 _\- Somos amigas de Kagome - dijo Ayumi sonriendo al entrar en confianza y atreviéndose a tomar al chico por el brazo – Ella está abajo buscando el té pero ya debe volver pronto. ¿Por qué no hablamos un poco mientras la esperamos?_

 _\- Eto... - balbuceo Inuyasha mirando a las tres colegiales como buscando algo malo. Al no encontrarlo se encogió de hombros - Bueno..._

 _El muchacho entonces se dejo caer en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas mientras que Ayumi se sentó delante de él._

 _Eri y Yuka al ver que el muchacho no reacciono violentamente ni nada por el estilo, tomaron algo más de confianza y se sentaron alrededor para comenzar entre las tres a hacerle varias preguntas las cuales, él respondió con cierta cautela y timidez._

 _Las tres muchachas se dieron cuenta que el novio de Kagome era algo introvertido pero aun así no detuvieron su "entrevista", incluso cuando vieron que Kagome entro al cuarto y se tropezó derramando las tazas de té..._

 _\- Dinos ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas al lado de Kagome? - le preguntó Eri_

 _\- Pues, hace algún tiempo_

 _\- ¿Porqué te vistes así? ¿Trabajas en el templo? - le preguntó Yuka pero el peliplateado no respondió_

 _Mirando fijamente los ojos de Inuyasha, Eri se dio cuenta que no eran marrón claro como pensó al principio sino de un color amarillo dorado como el oro..._

 _\- Tienes un color de ojos de muy extraño - dijo Eri sin pensar y antes de poder preguntar si usaba lentes de contacto Ayumi le pregunto si se teñía el cabello_

 _\- No, es de nacimiento._

 _\- Ohhh... - soltó Yuka igual de impresionada que Eri y Ayumi - Ese color no es muy común que digamos._

 _\- ¿Tú crees?_

 _\- Oye... ¿puedo tocar tu cabello? - preguntó Eri causando que Inuyasha la mirara con extrañeza_

 _\- Eh... Está bien pero hazlo rápido. - balbuceo el peliplata con una expresión de leve incomodidad. Eri tomó uno de los mechones plateados y los acaricio._

 _\- Aw ¡Que suave! - exclamó_

 _Y sin pedir permiso, Ayumi también acaricio uno de los mechones plateados. La sensación le recordó a la vez en que tocó una bufanda de seda que le prestaron a su madre._

 _Por otro lado, viendo los largos cabellos platinados, Eri recordó de pronto que algunos extranjeros tenían el cabello de un rubio tan claro que sin dificultad parecían blancos._

 _\- "Entonces, el novio de Kagome habla japonés informalmente y tiene rasgos exóticos. ¿Acaso...?" Oye... - Eri se giro hacia Kagome la cual seguía limpiando el té derramado - ¿Él es un haffu?_

 _\- ¿Haffu? - repitió Inuyasha confuso_

 _\- Kagome, ¿es verdad? - preguntó Yuka con su atención puesta también sobre su amiga_

 _\- Ah… sí, eso creo… - respondió Kagome mientras se giraba para seguir limpiando - La verdad no estoy segura._

 _¿Entonces el novio de Kagome era mitad extranjero?_

 _\- ¡Ah! ¡Qué lindo! - chillo Eri_

 _\- ¡Siiii...! ¡Es encantador! - concordó Ayumi_

 _\- Que envidia me das Kagome - dijo Yuka guiñándole un ojo a su amiga_

Y hasta el día de hoy, las tres amigas no se retractaban de esas palabras. Especialmente, después de ver hoy como el muchacho de ojos dorados llevó a su novia en su espalda sin queja alguna desde que salieron de la escuela.

Si bien era cierto que era algo retraído y muy informal cuando hablaba y no se podía comparar en nada con Hojo, el novio de Kagome no era el delincuente psicótico abusador que se habían imaginado antes de conocerlo.

De hecho, hasta era bastante lindo (aunque a su estilo).

\- Lo dije ese día y lo vuelvo a decir: Es completamente diferente a lo que imaginamos - dijo Yuka mientras masticaba una papa frita. Eri y Ayumi asintieron

\- Creo que si se cortara el cabello se vería más guapo - mencionó Ayumi

\- Cierto, aunque tenemos que admitir que el cabello largo tampoco se le ve mal - dijo Eri, pensado también que sería una lástima botar a la basura una larga cabellera tan linda y suave - Hmm... _"¿Por qué será que el cabello de los hombres es siempre más lindo que el de las chicas?"_ \- pensó con cierta irritación tomándose lo que quedaba de su refresco

Dejando este pensamiento de lado, Eri dejó su vaso de refresco vacío a un lado y continuó conversando con Yuka y Ayumi sobre la primera impresión que les dejo el novio de Kagome cuando lo conocieron por primera vez

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Haffu: es la forma en que los japoneses llaman a las personas que son mitad japones mitad extranjero.**

 **Peinado avión: básicamente es un peinado al estilo Elvis Presley XD que era muy popular en los jovenes delincuentes japoneses entre la década de los 70 y los 90. Algunos personajes de anime que llevan este peinado son: Ryunosuke Umemiya de Shaman king y Hanamichi Sakuragi al principio de Slam Dunk**

* * *

 **No se como pero parece que mi viejo fangirleo por Inuyasha esta regresando ya que estoy volviendo a verme la serie, me estoy leyendo el manga y no dejan de venirme ideas para fanfics XD (Tal vez sea por la noticia de que muy pronto, por fin, después de tantos años tendremos toda la serie doblada TwT)**

 **La inspiración para este one-shot vino gracias al capi 160. Después de ver este capi se me ocurrió que hubiera sido muy divertido saber lo que pensaban las amigas de Kagome cuando conocieron formalmente a Inuyasha. Y así fue como nació este fic XD**

 **Les confieso que no estoy del todo satisfecha de como quedo el one-shot ya que mis intenciones originales eran mostrar los pensamientos y sentimientos de Eri, Yuka y Ayumi sobre Inuyasha mas individualmente, pero a la final no resulto muy bien y termine escribiendo el fic tal como esta ahora. Pero igual me gusto como quedo xD**

* * *

 **Hay algunos elementos que tome prestados del manga...**

 **La parte en la que Inuyasha le pregunta a Eri, Yuka y Ayumi si son amigas de Kagome por usar la misma ropa que ella la saque del manga (mas específicamente, la versión manga del capi 160) y l** **a forma en que Ayumi imaginaba a Inuyasha antes de conocerlo la cree a partir de un comentario que le hizo Ayumi a Kagome en el manga. En este comentario Ayumi le confesaba a Kagome que ella pensaba que Inuyasha no tenia cejas y usaba ropas de ganster XD XD XD**

 **Dejen review! Son el pan y la nutella de nosotras las escritoras! XD**


End file.
